un encuentro inesperado
by Koste-chan
Summary: AU. bueno aquiva.. uncas chicas aburridas...una banda de rock con problemas...chicos divertidos ¿que resultara de esto? entren y averiguenlo.. hay algunos OoC.naruhina y otras parejas
1. chapter1

los personajes de naruto son del fabuloso kishimoto-sama...

Era una hermosa tarde en la gran ciudad de Tokio todos disfrutaban de los hermosos paisajes que la ciudad ofrecía

Entre estas dos jóvenes amigas disfrutaban…. Bueno no en realidad maldecían estos momentos, estaban !muy muy muy muy¡ aburridas

!!Ahhhhhhhhhh esto es terrible no lo soporto¡¡- grito una de las chicas , de cabello rosa pálido y grandes y hermosos ojos verdes

Yo tampoco… ah ¡¡muero!!- se tira dramatizando- adiós saku, adiós vida cruel ¡¡muero!!

¡Jajaja !- dice la chica sarcásticamente- hina ya para- reclamo sakura con cara amenazante a su amiga

No lo haré tu lo haces siempre… deberías ver tu cara…jajá jajá-reía la chica de larga cabellera negro azulada

De verdad exageras... Pero tengo razón acéptalo-

Bueno si lo se... Salgamos talvez algo pase hoy... con suerte…no crees –dijo hinata esperanzada

-La verdad...-

¡¡Si!!- dijo con cara expectante-

-No-dijo neji con cara amenazante

OH saku acabas de acabar con todas mis ilusiones - dijo con lagrimones en los ojos la hyuuga

Ya basta definitivamente estas mas loca de lo que creí… escuchar tanto black day te tiene mal..-

Y tu mas amargada tu también lo escuchas aunque ya se por q estas así…..- dijo

Así por q ¿?-

Por q quieres parecerte a tu sasuke- kun – dijo sacándole la lengua y empezando a correr por el genio de su amiga-

Hinata hyuuga espera a que te agarre….-

Si lo haces- dijo gritando ya muy lejos de allí-"mejor que no o me matara"

Mientras las chicas decidían como alegrarse un grupo de chicos... Para ser exactos lo chicos d black day bueno… un grupo de chicos… bueno ellos… solo veamos lo q pasa la situación se explica sola…

Te ganare ya veras soy el mejor teme- gritaba un apuesto rubio mientras parecía estar dentro del.. Videojuego Ni lo pienses dobe ganar no es lo tuyo- contesto retadoramente un sexy pelinegro a su lado

Siempre es lo mismo necesitan novia .. en serio- contesto un chico de larga cabellera y ojos opalinos desde algún lugar de la habitación

Mira quien habla señor "no te me acerques "- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

En ese momento un enérgico joven en mallas verdes entro explosivamente a la habitación

Hola Black day- grito muy fuerte y todos cayeron de sus asientos por la eh... así gran llegada de su manager

Ah lee no puedes explotar así la entrada de nuestra habitación- dijo neji golpeándolo- "no lo soporto suficiente tengo con los otros dos"

OH neji veo que apagas tu llama de la juventud…. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor- dijo esto ultimo casi llorando?

No - dijo seriamente neji

No lo hagas conmigo - rogaba lee con grandes cascadas desde sus ojos

Hola cejas encrespadas /lee-saludaron extrañamente tranquilos y con una mirada extraña el rubio y el moreno a la vez

Ho-o-ola Chi-Chi-cos q-UE –tal- dijo con miedo el extraño chico con peinado de tazón

Sabes lo que hiciste lee- siguió con el tono tranquilo y amenazador el moreno

Estaba apunto de ganarle al teme-

Que eso no es cierto yo te iba a ganara dobe

No es cierto teme-

No me digas teme dobe

Teme –

Dobe -

Teme-

Dobe-

El asustado manager intento escapara debido a la pequeña desviación de la discusión entre los sexis chicos... y lo ultimo que oyó fu un unísono

ADONDE VAS – por parte de los chicos de black day y luego un para de puños en su cara que hizo que lo que quedaba de la habitación se derrumbara

CHICOS que hicieron ahora tenemos que buscarlo si queremos seguir con manager-

No el se lo busco-

¡Hmp !ya cállate s dobe-

Teme-

Ya cállense y vamonos par de bebes-

En ese momento….-

Mira saku es un avión-

No hina no creo no puede ser-

Tal vez es una estrella fugaz-

No son verdes….-

Unhm… mira ahí esta el karaoke… vamos saku-

"que cambiante"- pensó la pelirrosa antes de intentar seguir a su amiga

Justo en ese momento las chicas vieron cruzar el cielo por... algo extrañamente verde y empezaron a especular que era sin embrago no esperaban lo que era en realidad...

Hina espera no crees que esa cosa verde se esta acercando-

Si… ¡!Ah!!-

Apártate- grito-

Justo enfrente de ellas un maltrecho lee había caído alucinando...-

Black... Day…¡ No !- el pobre chico decía cosa sin sentido

Saku ese chico esta muy mal- dijo picándolo con un palito

Si hina pero no lo trates como un perro-

¡¡Solo míralo!!- exclamo la chica

Cerca de allí..Donde estará no soporto más estas capuchas—

No te quejes mas dobe o nos descubrirán-- dijo sasuke en un tono muy bajo pero amenazante que desafortunadamente para el rubio no escucho a tiempo

Mira allá esta- grito el chico haciendo que se cayera su capucha y lo reconocieran

Chica x- es naruto de black day!!Ah¡¡

Si y esos son neji y sasuke-kun- chica v

Vamos chicas-chica z

Des de lo lejos s e ve venir una estampida y tres chicos en dirección a donde estaban hinata y sakura

Saku mira—

Que quieres quiero ver si….- no termino la frase por que vio que su amiga

O quitémonos de aquí- grito desesperada hinata

Si si si vamos--

Y el chico—

Uhm ya se

--cambio escena--

Y ahora que – gritaba un agitado rubio mientras corrían….

No lo se solo llevémonos alee….

OK

Los chicos pasaron corriendo cerca de las asustadas chicas y en una fracción de momento se vieron y

Hinata/neji- gritaron al unísono

Sin embargo no se alcanzaron mas pues los chicos fueron arrastrados por la turba de chicas con corazones en los ojos

continuara...


	2. Planes

**declaimer: los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto**

**aqui les dejo la contidisfrutenla**

Cap2

Después de que los chicos de black day corrieron mas que un competidor olímpico y dieron horrocientas vueltas hasta llegar al "seguro" hotel don de se hospedaban, ahora se encontraban recuperándose del mundial….

Ah aha ah - decia aun agitado y todo rojo un joven rubio- Creo que he hecho ejercicio suficiente por lo que queda de mi vida

Locas fans…. Deberían buscarse una vida- dijo un irritado ojiblanco

Ah esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por ti ¡dobe!, solo a ti se te ocurre gritar en plena calle llena de locas fans- decia un ya de por si irritado sasuke por la estupidez de su amigo rubio

¡Ahh¡ teme no me digas dobe

Teme

Dobe….

Ash ya comenzaron que fastidio- comento neji ya un poco más tranquilo

Por cierto neji, mientras corríamos gritas te el nombre de una chica quien era, ¿eh?-

Ante la pregunta, del ya recuperado lee, sasuke y naruto pararon su pelea que ya iba tomando ligas mayores, por cierto, pues también sentían curiosidad por la reacción del ojiblanco al ver aquella chica

¡Ah! Lo había olvidado hinata- sama – dijo exaltado el muchacho de larga cabellera

¿Hinata- sama?- cuestionaron los tres muchachos al encontrarse con cara de perdidos, al ver esto el ojiblanco decidió explicarles la situación.

Bueno verán ella es mi prima, es casi como mi hermana- comento en un tono melancólico el ojiblanco, como recordando algo muy triste para él-

Hmp ¡¿tu prima? Por q nunca la mencionaste- pregunto ahora si con la curiosidad a flor de piel el hiperactivo rubio

Si es mas, ahora que lo pienso… nunca mencionaste a nadie de tu familia- menciono con una pizca de curiosidad el frió chico

Hmp siempre tan suspicaz sasuke, bueno pues verán les contare….

_Pues verán desde muy chico mis padres murieron y quede en a cargo de un orfanato, hasta que se pusieron en contacto con mi tío Hiashi Hyuuga el padre de Hinata, y dueño de las mas prestigiosas empresas del país, el me acogió y me dio todo pero siempre tuvo conmigo y cierto rechazo al parecer por una rivalidad que tenia con mi padre aun así me cuido mientras estaba solo, siempre buscaba pretextos para regañarnos a mi y a Hinata- sama por la buena relación que ella había desarrollado conmigo, muchas veces ella me ayudo Acosta de ella misma frente a su padre y eso siempre se lo agradecí._

_Ella siempre había sido, o por lo menos, intentaba ser lo que su padre esperaba de ella aunque no fuera lo que ella esperara de ella misma, sin embargo Hiashi nunca reconoció sus esfuerzos y mucho menos los míos por ayudarle, yo siempre la apoye y ayude así siempre nos apoyamos como hermanos._

_Un día Hinata- sama empezó a cambiar su actitud frente a su padre poco a poco volviéndose distante frente a el, su padre no vio esto con buenos ojos, hasta el punto de creer que yo era el culpable de la reacción de su hija, asi que decidió correrme de su casa con el pretexto de que estaba destruyendo su "familia", me echó como pero abandonandome a mi suerte hinata- sama intento detenerlo pero aun así no lo logró, nos despedimos a escondidas pues hiashi me prohibido volver acercarme, desde ese día nunca la había vuelto a ver…_-

Termino el hyugga su historia aun con la tristeza surcando su rostro

Sus amigos no sabían como reaccionar la verdad la historia de neji los había dejado a todos sin palabras, su pasado había sido muy triste y ellos sin embargo no sabían nada de el…

Neji... ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste?- pregunto aun atónito sasuke

…pues la verdad es algo que aun me niego a recordar….- contesto neji con una cara seria pero igual muy melancólica

Ehh.. Bueno chicos haber arriba esos ánimos además recordemos lo feliz de esta historia…- comento lee tratando de animar el ambiente que se había formado tras la confesión de neji

Si, después de tanto volviste a ver a tu prima. Que piensa hacer ahora- apoyo naruto a su amigo cejudo en su causa

Bueno. Chicos gracias por animarme y tienen razón hay algo feliz en esta historia- contesto neji ya con un atisbo de felicidad en su rostro

Bueno pero que piensas hacer ahora- hablo sasuke que se había mantenido al margen de las idea de dar animo a su amigo

Tienen razon pero no lo se la buscare no sera facil pero lo hare-

Clara que si cuentas con nuestro apoyo- dijeron los chicos al unisono

-•-•-•-•-•-

En otro lugar hinata y sakura habian dejado atrás sus ideas de ir al karaoke después del repentino encuentro entre neji y hinata, esta ultima habia contado la misma historia que neji habia contado momentos atrás a sus amigos, ahora se encontraban planeando como encontrar al chico de ojos aperlados… y al contrario que los chico tenian muchas mas pistas en su busqueda

Haber revisemos que tenemos saku- contesto una hinata con cara pensativa reuniendo pistas cual detective en busca de un villano

Bueno hina, pues bueno hina después de la casi hora que duramos preguntando a las locas esas..- corrió un escalofrió alas dos al recordar el pasado suceso

**Flash back**

_Después de reaccionar del shock en ekl que se encontraba hinata decidió primero que todo preguntar a una de las presentes en la turba que al parecer perseguian a su primo y os sujeto mas.._

_Hina adonde vas- pregunto la chica pelirrosa al no entender la reacción de su amiga _

_Ahorita te explico saku solo sígueme y ayúdame a detener a alguna de las chicas que van en esa turba-contesto rápidamente la ojiblanca_

_La chica la siguió aun poco convencida pero era su amiga y además tenia curiosidad de lo que haría _

_Entre las dos detuvieron ha varias chicas al final de la turba _

_Las cuales al escuchar la inocente pregunta de las chicas "¿quienes son ellos?" se voltearan hacia ellas con cara de – donde viven- en eso momento las do chicas- tanto la peliazul, como la pelirorsa- se arrepintieron de su pregunta._

_Durante una hora las chicas les dieron un discurso de quienes eran los chicos casi las acorralaron y hasta no decir toda clase de estupideces de sus ídolos y demás las dejaron ir._

_Las chicas al final ya bastante shockeadas por la descriptiva información de los personajes se fueron del lugar rápidamente_

**End flash back**

Bueno volviendo al realidad….

Bueno como decía sabemos que a parecer tienes un primo famoso, en el grupo black day, oe como nuca lo supiste- dijo la chica diciendo esto ultimo como un paréntesis

Pues veras nunca creí que fuera el- dijo la chica algo avergonzada

Uhh - con una gota en la cabeza la joven pelirrosa por el despiste de su amiga- bueno continuemos.. Parece que se hospeda en el konoha hotel.. wow en el mejor de la ciudad si que-

¡Sakura!- dijo exaltada la peliazul al ver con la facilidad con la que sua miga se desviaba del tema

Bueno, bueno, eso es todo tenemos que ir a ese hotel ya-

Pero como haremos lo tendran rodeado ¿no crees?-

No desconfies de mi tengo mis contactos- dijo con cara que daría susto a cualquiera la pelirrosa

**continuara...**

**es todo por hoy dejen reviews**


End file.
